Things I'll Never Say
by Eskimo-Otter
Summary: Songfic. Hinata finally gathers the courage to tell Naruto her feelings for him or will she be too nervous? Oneshot Naruhina


**Disclaimer: I no own naruto…and if I did naruto and hinata would already be together, I also don't own Avril Lavigne's "Things I'll Never Say" **

**Naruhina**

_Things I'll Never Say_

_**La da da da da da da da da da **_

_**Da da da da da da da da da da **_

I nervously tapped my fingers together as I stared at the boy of my dreams. I felt my face heat up as I stared at him. _He's so…handsome. _I thought dazedly. My eyes grew wide. _W-what did I just say? _I looked over at him. His hiatate held up his spikey blonde hair. His deep blue eyes were full of determination and mischief. He had very musclar arms now and one hell of a six pack. The whisker marks on his slightly red cheeks; I personally thought were attractive. It made him look sorta like a fox.

_**I'm tugging at my hair**_

_**I'm pulling at my clothes **_

_**I'm trying to keep my cool**_

_**I know it shows**_

I bitterly laughed in my mind. I knew about the Kyuubi. I knew why the village hated him. I knew because I had heard my father and the council talking about it during a meeting at the Hyuuga manor one day. I needless to say was shocked to hear that my long-time crush was the nine-tailed fox demon that attacked Konoha 16 (A/N they're all 16 in this oneshot after the 2 year training) years ago but that just made me love him more.

_**I'm staring at my feet**_

_**My cheeks are turning red**_

_**I'm searching for the words**_

_**Inside my head**_

So that's why I'm here now; watching him train all by himself. He was so strong already though. I had decided last night that today was the day that I would confess my feelings for him. I would finally tell Uzumaki Naruto that I loved him.

_**I'm feeling nervous **_

_**Trying to be so perfect **_

_**Cause I know you're worth it**_

_**You're worth it yeah**_

That's right. I was going to do it. The whole time he had been gone I had been training myself to the point of exhaustion; all to impress him. I had much stronger now than I had when I was 12. With the help of my sensei and my teammates of course.

_**If I could say what I wanna say**_

_**I say I wanna blow you**_

_**Away**_

_**Be with every night**_

_**Am I squeezing you too tight**_

I swallowed hard. _Alright. _I thought to myself. _Here I go. _I carefully stepped out of the bushes where I had been hiding.

"N-naruto-kun." I silently cursed myself. Even after all this time I still stuttered when I was around him. He whirled around surprised. Then he grinned that fox-like grin of his. I practically melted on the inside.

"Hey Hinata-chan! What's up?" He asked me wiping some sweat from his brow. My face heated up even more. _No backing down now. _I told myself.

_**If I could see what I wanna see**_

_**I wanna see you go down **_

_**On one knee**_

_**Marry me today**_

"W-well N-naruto-kun I-I was w-wanted to t-tell you s-something." I stuttered. He rose a blonde eyebrow.

"Ok." He responded flopping down on the grass. He patted the spot next to him motioning for me to sit down. I blushed again. I hesitantly sat down next to him. My heart was pounding so hard in my chest I thought it was going to break through my rib cage.

"What did you want to tell me?" he asked. _This is it. _I thought.

_**Guess I'm wishing my life away**_

_**With these things I'll never say**_

"W-well Naruto-kun, I-I have b-been watching y-you for some t-time now a-and…." I trailed off. I was as red as a tomato. _I…can't do it! _I thought in dismay. I was scared. What if he rejected me? I would never be able to handle the pain. I was so terrified.

"And?" Naruto questioned again.

_**It don't do me any good**_

_**It's just a waste of time**_

_**What use is it to you**_

_**What's on my mind**_

"W-well I-I-I…." I started hyperventilating. Suddenly concern spread across Naruto's face.

"Hey Hinata-chan are you ok? You're really red! Do you have a fever?" Naruto worridley asked me putting a hand on my forehead. My eyes widened and I turned even redder.

_**If it ain't coming out**_

_**We're not going anywhere**_

_**So why can't I just tell you**_

_**That I care**_

"N-no Naruto-kun I-I d-don't...eep!" I squeaked as Naruto suddenly picked me up in his strong arms. He started carrying me bridal style towards Konoha. Out of instinct I immeditaley wrapped my arms around his neck.

I could have sworn I saw a small pink blush on his cheeks.

_**Cause I'm feeling nervous**_

_**Trying to be so perfect**_

_**Cause I know you're worth it**_

_**You're worth it, yea-aah**_

"N-Naruto! W-what are y-you doing!" I shrieked. My heart was literally going to burst through my chest. I've never been so embarrassed in my life yet I kinda enjoyed it.

"You could be sick Hinata-chan. I want to make sure that my friend is ok." Was his response. _His friend… _I thought sadly, _Is that all I am to him?_

_**If I could say what I wanna say **_

_**I say I wanna blow you**_

_**Away**_

_**Be with you every night**_

_**Am I squeezing you too tight**_

"No Naruto-kun I'm sure I'm not sick. Please put me down." I whispered not stuttering for once. He stopped and looked down at me with his beautiful blue eyes.

"Are you sure Hinata-chan?" he asked. I nodded and he gently put me down.

_**If I could see what I wanna see**_

_**I wanna see you go down **_

_**On one knee**_

_**Marry me today**_

I brushed off the imaginary dust off my clothes and looked up at my crush. I mentally sighed. I would never get my feelings through to Naruto. Then he'll probably end up dating someone like Sakura and one day end up marrying her and having her children.

_**Guess I'm wishing my life away**_

_**With these things I'll never say**_

The thought brought tears to my eyes. I could only imagine the heartbreak. Suddenly I felt warm tears slide down my cheeks. _No _I thought _Not here, not now. I can't break in front of him. _But the tears wouldn't stop. I hugged myself and fell to my knees sobbing.

_**What's wrong with my tongue**_

_**These words keep slipping away**_

_**I stutter, I stumble**_

_**Like I've got nothing to say**_

"Hinata-chan what's wrong? Why are you crying?" came Naruto's concerned voice as he knelt to my level. _It's because of you _I thought _I love you Naruto. I LOVE YOU! _No words could describe my pain. I wanted to tell him so badly but he would never love me. How could he? He loved Sakura! Not me, never me. I cried harder. My heart was aching so badly I wanted to die right then and there.

_**Cause I'm feeling nervous**_

_**Trying to be so perfect**_

_**Cause I know you're worth it**_

_**You're worth it **_

_**Yeeeeaaaaahhhhhhh**_

Suddenly I felt strong arms wrap around me. I was pulled into a solid, warm chest. Naruto's face nuzzled into my neck. I felt my blush return. _Naruto-kun? W-what's he doing? _

_**La da da da da da da da da da**_

_**Da da da da da da da da da da**_

"Hinata-chan please don't cry. I'm sorry I if I upset you, I was only worried about you. Please don't cry." Came Naruto's soothing voice. I felt my ache ease up a bit.

"W-why?" I hiccupped. Why was he doing this? I was only a friend to him; why was he doing this? I felt his grip tighten around me. My ear was pressed against his chest. I could hear his heart beating rapidly.

_**Guess I'm wishing my life away**_

_**With these things I'll never say**_

"Because," he started, "I care about you. I care a lot." My mind was spinning. _What's happening? What's going on? Why is he saying this? _Suddenly I didn't feel so scared anymore. I stopped crying.

_**If I could say what I wanna say **_

_**I say I wanna blow you**_

_**Away**_

_**Be with you every night**_

_**Am I squeezing you too tight**_

"Naruto-kun…" I said looking up at him. He brushed away my tears with his thumb.

"Yes Hinata-chan?" I looked into those deep blue eyes I adored. When I looked into them I saw concern, sympathy, and maybe….hope? I swallowed hard again.

"Naruto-kun….I….you….I l-l-l…." Great. I was stuttering again.

_**If I could see what I wanna see**_

_**I wanna see you go down **_

_**On one knee**_

_**Marry me today**_

"Would you like to get some ramen with me?" I quickly asked him. Naruto looked surprised but I think I was more surprised. I had just asked Naruto on a date. I mentally slapped myself. I was supposed to tell him my feelings not go out to eat!

"Uh s-sure." He said standing up. He held out his hand and helped me up. I blushed at the contact of course. We started walking to Ichiraku's. _Stupid Hinata, stupid. _I scolded myself. I had totally blown it. It was the perfect chance and I ruined it. I sighed mentally again and looked over at Naruto

He was looking at the ground as we walked. He looked sorta sad and…disappointed? Why would he be disappointed? Had he expected me to say more? Suddenly hope flooded out my disappoint. Maybe…maybe my feelings for him weren't so hopeless after all.

I once again sighed mentally. I had come here to confess but instead I'm going to eat ramen. But it was step closer. And maybe someday soon I really **will **tell him my feelings.

"So Hinata-chan what kind of ramen do you want to get? I'll buy." He told me that grin back on his face as we sat down. I smiled slightly.

"W-well I chicken is my favorite…" I told him. He grinned and shouted,

"Oi! One chicken and one beef please!"

"Alright!" was the reply of the cook and a few minutes later he handed us our ramen. Naruto digged in while I ate mine more slowly. I looked over at him and smiled.

_**Guess I'm wishing my life away**_

_**With these things I'll never say**_

_I will tell you one day Naruto-kun but today's just not that day. Please wait for me. _

_I will someday say what's in my heart._

_**These I'll never say**_

_I love you Naruto. _

_Fin_

**Well how did u like that? Not my best work but I think it was good enough for a few reviews. SO REVIEW! Hehe. Sorry hyper. R&R **

**FeatherGirl13**


End file.
